one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Heat-Chill
"Fire and Ice isn't exactly the best combo, but I make it work" - Anthony, on his Powers Anthony Wright (アンソニー・ライト, Ansonī raito) is a B-Class Rank 8 who, under the Hero Association, goes under the name of Heat-Chill. As a B Hero, he is fairly powerful and handles well on his own. Personality Anthony is an outgoing, yet instinctive B-Class hero. His inability to work well in organized activity is countered by his astounding performance with his elemental ability. While he's quite spunky and sometimes eccentric, under pressure he reacts on what his intuition tells him to do, making him deadly in the battlefield. Combat-wise, Anthony has trouble coming up with decisions, as his "Fire and Ice" selves must agree on something if he is to perform an extremely dangerous and trivial act. His Fire self is extremely arrogant, and often reacts on first notion, while his Ice self is more intuitive and thoughtful. This conflict of personalities means that his incredible abilities is offset by his issue with decision making. He can be a bit of an ass sometimes. He tends to middle finger people he doesn't know, and has no qualms over swearing at highly respected Heroes. As a result, he's well-grounded as opposed to elitist heroes like Tatsumaki. Powers and Abilities "Who needs the ability to control winds when you can ruin people's barbecues and stop a train by freezing it?" - Anthony, berating Tatsumaki on her Esper abilities. Elemental Prowess Anthony is experienced when using his bizarre combination of elements. Fire doesn't exactly go well with ice, but he makes it work. * Pyrokinesis: Anthony can manipulate and control flames at will, and is well experienced with it's usage. He can form fire-balls for rapid strikes or charge a powerful Flame Tornado for powered attacks. ** His Pyrokinesis is useless underwater, but doubles the power in hotter regions. * Cryokinesis: '''While he can't use both at the same time without loosing control, Anthony is equally well-versed in his ability to control Ice. He can manipulate ice to create defense oriented items, but can also create spikes. ** His Cryokinesis is useless while in the desert, but becomes twice as powerful in colder regions. * '''Assisted Flight: '''Utilizing his ability to use flames, he can fly in the way Iron Man does, but not as fast. He is unable to fly using his Ice, as he can't produce enough of it in a rapid moment. He is unable to fly in cold temperatures, but trades off this mobility limit for stronger cryo-based attacks. * '''Pyro Immunity: '''Due to his pyrokinesis and cryokinesis working in tandem, Heat-Chill is immune to Flame-based attacks, allowing him to stand in a goddamn wildfire and only feel a small pinch. * '''Cryo Resistance: '''His ability to take minimal damage from Flame-Based attacks is offset by his simple resistance to Frost-based attacks. Ice turns to Water, which nullifies his ability to use flames in his Attacks Physical Ability * '''Enhanced Temperature Tolerance: Heat-Chill has an extreme tolerance for temperature, bordering on immunity. He can withstand arctic temperatures with ease, and can withstand extremely warm temperatures. * Hardiness: Usage of differing elements has made Anthony extremely hardy, being able to shrug off medium blows with ease. This comes at the cost of him being unable to tell if he is missing a limb. * Enhanced Combat: While certainly not as strong as Saitama or as skilled as Sonic, Anthony expresses skill in Muay Thai, using it to trip up his opponents before chilling or roasting them. Power Suit ( パワースーツ, Pawāsūtsu) "Oh. You done f---ked up!" - When Activating his Power Suit In extreme cases, Heat-Chill can activate a special "Power Suit" That boosts his abilities to S-Class Ranking. While inside, Multiple traits change about him. His voice becomes deeper, Madness auras disappear, His physical abilities improve, And he fires Napalm and Liquid Nitrogen. A Complete list of Changes: * Better Physical Ability * Loss of Mass Pyro and Cryo Genesis Weaknesses. * Loss of Madness Auras * Able to use an elemental ability with two hands, or use both elements at the same time. The Power Suit also causes changes to some powers, as well as additional Abilities * Napalm Genesis: A Canister filled with liquid napalm fuels this ability. Unlike his regular form, The Power Suit can shoot it from both it's hands. It is also capable of overwhelming even Tatsumaki from it's intense heat. It is hot enough to ignore the Psychic barriers of Fubuki, and racks up higher temperatures than Genos's Anti Saitama Incinerate. ** Napalm Glory: All Cooling vents of the Power Suit shut off, allowing the suit to fire enough heat to overwhelm Wind, Ice, Water and Psychic based Heroes/Villains. ** Flame Whip: By Causing a thin wire to start sparking, Heat-Chill can create a Flame Whip in order to reel in enemies that like to attack from range. * Liquid Nitrogen Genesis: Cold enough to freeze Incinerate, Strong enough to take a hit from Puri Puri Prisoner, and durable enough to survive Saitama's regular punch, the Power Suit can create a vast amount of Liquid Nitrogen on short notice. As Said Before, the Liquid Nitrogen can be fired from both hands. It is highly effective against the Demon Cyborg, Genos, as it is cold enough to freeze Incinerate. ** Ice Tornado: This Cool (Pun Intended) ability involves freezing the air around the suit before circling a Fire Whip in a circular motion, creating a tornado powerful enough to offset Tatsumaki's abilities. ** FREEZE! Everybody Clap your Hands: After freezing the opponent's body, Heat-Chill starts slapping them left and right before snapping their neck. A Lethal Move if I do say so myself * Megaton Punch: By folding a small pocket of time and space upon impact, Megaton Punch can cause more damage than a Serious Punch, create minor time anomalies, and obliterate Dragon or God threats. * Uber-Kill Beam: Fusing fire and ice into one entity, the resulting "Quantum Orb" bursts forward in a beam of destruction. * Bullet Kick: By slowing down time and duplicating the impact, Hear-Chill can kick back enemies with the strength of a giant bullet. Fighting Style Heat-Chill fights in a very different fashion compared to a lot of heroes. It requires very precise timing and the ability to choose which element to fire on the fly. However, he only does that when he feels in the mood. On many occasions, Heat-Chill may end a battle by simply punching them. Harmonic Disruption: Heat-Chill's right arm bursts into flames, while his left transforms into ice. He shoots shards of ice at the enemy while unleashing a Salvo of Fire Balls. He ends the attack with a roundhouse. This move offsets psychic abilities, due to disrupting the harmonies needed to use telekinesis. The Greatest Good: Heat-Chill Freezes the enemy into submission, before melting them and punching their head from both sides. Afterwards, Snaps their neck. I Don't Care, I Just Want To Go Home: Heat-Chill activates part of his Power Suit and obliterates his enemy with a Megaton Punch. In it's Partial state, it's strong enough to take down Demon threats. Quantum Fury: While not as powerful as it's sibling move Uber-Kill Beam, Quantum Fury forms Quantum energy fists, as Heat-Chill repeatedly punches the opponent. Unscrew: Usable only while in his Power Suit, Heat-Chill Bullet Kicks the enemy into a dimension where Time and Space are nonexistent. Heat-Chill then starts enacting all kinds of pain upon his enemy, from Bullet Kicking them into a clone that Uber-Kill Beams them into space, or Megaton Punching them, to Tearing them limb by limb before Bullet Kicking them back into the real world. Go Away: Anthony activates part of his Power Suit and Bullet Kick's them into the ground. Deviant Blow: '''Roasts the target until they can't tell what's pain or fire just licking them. Weakness "You got me there. And There. And There." - Anthony, when people talk about his Weaknesses While Anthony is quite powerful, this doesn't come without a drawback. He has limits concerning his elemental abilities, which include the following: * '''Mass Pyrogenisis: He is unable to utilize massive amounts of fire in his attacks, as doing so will create a phenomenon that he dubs a "Flame War", which causes Fire outbreaks in random areas. This Weakness is nullified by his Power Suit. * Mass Cryogenisis: '''Body temperature is the issue here. His Cryo-based abilities can lower his own body temperature, making it troubling to use massive amounts of it. He must warm himself up by igniting himself. This Weakness is nullified by his Power Suit He is not limited to these weaknesses. Other weaknesses that plague him include: * '''Indirect Elemental Attacks: '''Elemental strikes that are not directly related to the elements he is immune or resistance, like lava, still harm him. This weakness is not affected by the power suit. * '''Intense Physical Defense: Anthony's hand to hand combat consists mostly of basic Muay Thai techniques, and is weak when his opponent utilizes defense. * Intense Force: His ice defenses can only hold out for a limited time before breaking. If something strong enough to break the ice comes through, that means bad newa. Trivia * Heat-Chill has no regards on his personal safety. His knee has been knocked out of it's socket before, He's swallowed up the intimidation of King like breakfast, and he has battled against Deep Sea King without his right arm, where the flames come from. * Heat-Chill has a prosthetic right arm hooked to a fluorine tank that allows him to utilize his flames. He lost his right arm while fighting Deep Sea King * Anthony doesn't really think that the house of evolution monsters are that scary, thinking them as just Cannon Fodder * Even though his skill is high enough to reach S-Class, Anthony is quite inactive, often fighting the occasional Tiger threats. * Anthony is immune to Tatsumaki's Esper Abilities, as his Elemental Differences are too unstable to manipulate. ** He has a higher opinion of Fubuki than Tatsumaki, but will often call them "Physical Ghosts", due to the fact that he is barely affected by their psychic powers. * Anthony doesn't give a damn about his Class or Rank. As long as he has an excuse to freeze and roast things, he'll be fine. * Anthony's tendency to flip off higher ranking heroes due to how some of them tend to be Elitist gives them a low opinion of him, even though he can easily wipe the floor with them. * Anthony once mistook Blizzard Bunch as a Fubuki Support Group. * Anthony is deeply disturbed by how much Sonic attempts to get Saitama to fight him. * Anthony lives in the uninhabited area of City Z. He also tends to battle Genos when he is angry. Quotes * "They Say that dog is man's best friends. I think food is better." * "Holy Crap, this is some good hot pot." * "Did I ask for your opinion?" * "The Hero Association is just another trophy for S-Class heroes. They can brag about their rank all they want, Their Class, their huge-ass fanbase. But One thing that will never escape even the fastest of them is the fact that they were all once C-Class... Except Genos, that guy is a madman." * "I came here to do some justice, not to experience this much bullcrap in a single day." * (Referring to Tatsumaki, Dark Matter Thieves Arc) "This Midget is our strongest fighter? We are Screwed" * (To Genos, Sparring) "Nice Flame Cannon you have there. Be a shame if SOMEONE froze it up. *''Promptly freezes the Flame Cannon*"'' * (To Saitama) "Don't let the power go to your head, Dude. I've seen pride turn monsters out of men" * (To Tatsumaki, Meteor Arc) "Who in the actual crap thinks that they can stop that thing? Not this shorty, I know that much." * (To King) "You may be S-Class, but just remember one thing. *''Grabs King by the Collar* ''I know that you are a coward who will hide behind the strongest of heroes. You got into the hero association not because you did perfect on the test, but because you never took it. You accidentally became a hero. You never wanted this job." * (To Saitama, After he is rejected a Handshake by Atomic Samurai) "Welcome to the Bullshittery known as S-Class. I'll be your guide." * (After Witnessing Saitama's Serious Punch) "Holy Shit. That is a serious blow dryer." * (To Sonic) "Not so fast when your butt is frozen solid. Wear thicker clothes next time." * (To Fubuki) "''Your a B-Class Rank (I forgot Fubuki's Rank) and you can't even stop a spider fan? It's okay, me neither."'' * (To Tatsumaki, About her pettiness) "Well, Excuuuuuuse me, Shorty. I didn't ask about your opinion on my skill as a hero, nor did I ask whether I could take out this monster. So Shove a sock in it." * (To Beast King) "Oh. Your Back. How did the Reassembly feel like?" * (To Armored Gorilla) "Beep Boop. I don't give a single fook" * (Referencing Mosquito Girl) "Is she still in space...? Yep. Still up there." * (To Saitama, Meteor Arc) "Am I high? Or did you just punch a fucking meteor into pieces?!"